mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 76
The Mafia Gazette Issue 76 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Wednesday 11th January 'KISS_THIS - WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ' A Personal Account By: MadDog Kiss_This died because she thought she was bigger that the streets. She thought this as a gangster and she believed it all the way up to her death. Let me take you back a ways. Tifa was a member of Limey’s crew. Tifa was Kiss_This’ mother. A member of Limey’s crew fired on a friend of mine. My friend retaliated. Tifa, and Paulo (so many Paulo’s I don’t remember the last name) shot at and killed my friend. I paid 500K each for the death of Tifa, Paulo, and TonyMacoroni. Tony died because he pissed on my friends grave. Paulo actually fired the shot that killed my friend. My fried is dead. Paulo, Tony and Tifa are dead. End of story. Eye for an eye. Its over as far as I was concerned. This by the way is my first time dealing with ASDA. A couple days later, I am urgently summoned to a meeting. Kiss_This and Angry Little Claudio are threatening to kill Frankie Figs and bring ASDA into a war with the UN. UN had a coffee shop where they posted hits. Tifa’s hit appeared there. I pay my hits as I contracted them so I paid UN 1.5 mil. However I am convinced to this day that UN did not kill Paulo or Tifa. However they may have killed Tony Macoroni. The hits were up for three days before anyone died. And no one claimed responsibility. When anyone did hits for me I got confirmation. No confirmation came with these hits. Anyways I spent the next hour explaining to Claudio why I put the hits out. It appears that Tifa died in her sleep (OOC: offline) and that pissed Kiss off. Oh well that is life. Like I said I considered the event over but Kiss dragged it out. She would send ASDA into a war just because her mother died. When you shoot to kill, it is expected to be shot back at. It is a fact of life. I had no time for prima donnas. It was then I decided that eventually she would die. I had no more dealing with Kiss_This until about a a week or ten days before her death. She mailed me and asked if I was shooting at her crew. I was not. But I did use the opportunity to tell her that I thought her actions concerning her death were inappropriate. We talked a while and three things were determined. 1) I would not ask anyone to kill her. 2) If I knew someone was, I would not stop them and 3) I would not warn her. Although in the past I did send out feelers about Kiss_This, I did not offer a contract to anyone to kill her. At no time was it discussed how much aid I would provide if someone was to kill her. Shortly after Christmas, Bullet Cirrhosis approached me. He said, “I (meaning Bullet) will kill Kiss_This. Can you provide BGs? I provided BGs. Initially I gave Bullet six million for them. Bullet waited in Las Vegas and waited until midnight. He then bought all the Bodyguards available in Vegas and then flew to LA and did the same there. We had monitored Kiss’ activities. We annotated her travels (which really wasn’t a lot) we annotated the times she came to the streets. (usually the same time every day) We studied her pattern. It was decided the hit would go down Jan 2nd. I do not know the reason Bullet wanted to kill her. All I knew was that it had something to do with their past. Kiss_This was supposed to come to the street at 12:02 the morning of the 2nd because her history showed that she appeared about the time that drugs change prices in LA. She did not show. Bullet was anxious. He wanted to warm up his gun, so he shot Frankie Figs. Fats_Domino was next. Two down without a hitch. His gun was good. He wanted to test it on a street boss. The Coochie monster happened to be in the streets of LA so he was targeted. Before he was killed, the LVC stepped in and started shooting at Bullet. I mm’d Powerslide_Jr one of the LVC shooters and told him to back away. He said Bullet was shooting ASDA and they had an alliance. I told him I mm’d Mob Ways which whom I had some business dealing who was also Powerslide’s boss. It was a bluff. I had not talked to MobWays at all. LVC quit shooting momentarily, which allowed Bullet to kill Coochie Monster. Kiss _This still hadn’t shown up. Bullet already had three kills each one ranked higher than the previous one. Coochie was an SB so the next step up was a made man/woman. Jill Sinclair stepped out of her car and was immediately targeted. She suffered a major wound before going to jail and subsequently flying to Las Vegas. She was not our primary target so she was not followed and no more shots were taken at her. Finally Kiss_This appeared. More Body guards were for hire with the death of the three mentioned earlier. So Bullet asked for two mil more to buy them. After the start of the fight, he asked for another 1.5 mil because another BG appeared. I was prepared to give him anything he wanted so that Kiss could not have access to any BGs other than the ones she already had. I had given Bullet 9.5 mil for BGs he put in 2.5 mil of his own. When the first shots were fired at Frankie, Bullet had 27 body guards. I believe he bought three more before he fired on Kiss. So when he took the first shot at her, I assume he had thirty BGs. I always maintain that how good your gun is, is irrelevant. It is how many BGs you have and how good are they. Kiss_This never had a chance against that many BGs. When Bullet started firing at Kiss, Powerslide mm’d me and asked what the deal was. Bullet and I decided then to come up with the rogue story which I passed on to Powerslide. He asked me to send the Dog pound in to stop him. I replied it was late and no one was in the street at that time. I did everything I could to ensure success. I studied her actions, Bullet and I were the only ones that knew so the plan could not be scuttled by idle chatter and I provided him with over kill in the BG department. I do not think any shot Bullet took at Kiss hit her. From what I could tell the BGs on both sides felt the brunt of the attack until Kiss was killed by one of Bullets many body guards. As I mentioned earlier, I backed the killing of Kiss_This because she thought she was all that and more. She came to the streets with her Alliance. No where did I find the definition of alliance to be members of a family. There was never an alliance it was all ASDA. It is hard for me to believe Kiss_This ever cared for anything other than Kiss_This. From the moment she came to the street whining about her mother, which I believe to this day was justified, up to the day she died, it was all about Kiss_This. 'THE 'C' WORD ' By Kudos Jr It's been a while now since one could stroll freely down the streets of Los Angeles and Las Vegas without having to play Russian Roulette with the shadows but quite frankly the 'C' word (Conceptualists) is being used far too often for many people's liking and the streets are growing restless with rumours upon rumours and arguments upon arguments about these people, if they can be called that. As AGh0stlyAparition was heard saying in the streets; "We need to put a stop to it for once and for all. I have not been too fair on those random whackers ... making me kill 21 members of a gang known as for use of the afore mentioned 'C' word." Even Mr-Andolini, son of the respected MrAndolini, has taken to using the 'C' word in public. As long as we keep the spotlights aimed in their direction then they can feed off of our emotion and anger. I am not condoning their killings of many respected Mafiosi but to give them the satisfaction of watching us squirm under their cruel reign of their streets then we are giving them what they want...and that is control over the streets. JKilluminati, a pioneer Peace Adjudicator said earlier in a blunt interview "We should refrain from provoking them but we all know that they are unstoppable while we fear them, only talking will sort out this mess." When asked what he hopes to achieve by announcing his position as Peace Adjudicator he answered; "I am not going to announce it, but I do hope that we can sort this out and get people talking in order to bring this to an end." I would like to finish by elaborating on JKilluminati's proposition and urge you all to try and talk in order to stop these tragic crimes against humanity. 'MADDOG: MY VIEW ' Commentary By: Knox Quite an interesting few days, not in the least the public announcement by one of the communities most influential citizens, Mad-Dog, of his involvement in the assassination of Kiss This. With such a momentous announcement and the inevitable implications, Knox has been forced to abandon his traditionally formal approach to reporting and give you, the readers: a personal commentary of what has occurred. The first thing I was struck with on reading the announcement was, why? Knox cannot speak for the rest of you, but Mad-Dog being involved in the Kiss_This hit was arguably the most Obvious thing I have seen in a very long time. Cast your eyes back to the first announcement of the LAA. Who is that man over there yonder, crying? No sooner had the speech ended, but there was Mad-Dog, out on the streets, toys well and truly out of the pram. After all, LA is his isn’t it? Immediately thereafter saw the creation of the ludicrously named “Dog Pound”, to run as a makeweight to the bruised ego. It subsequently fizzled out shortly after: Further evidence of the churlish and fickle nature of its creation. Apparently, having not been consulted about the LAA move, this dog was rather miffed. Knox must be honest at this point. I don’t like Mad-Dog. Never have. He has never personally wronged me, nor have I been friends with anyone who has. I’ve met him a few times without either of us gaining a lasting impression, but I have watched him from the sidelines as a negative constant in the community for a long time now. I look at citizens and I see the positives. I see people like the editors of the Newspapers. People who act as Bankers for their crews. Even those who offer social commentary. Mad-Dog is cut from different cloth however. More than once I have watched him manipulate his own image. He talks of funding Street Bosses for example. When I first heard him say that, my immediate reaction was, why? Note that is the second time I have been forced to ask that question in a short space of time, because both questions share the same answer. Mad-Dog craves power. He utilises those who can be bought to serve his own ends. This is why, when he stole large amounts of money from a number of well-known members of the community in his banking farce, his flunkies were there, defending his reputation. This is why flunkies defend him now. Money can buy a lot of things. It can buy friends. But it cannot buy respect. I have oft resisted the temptation to tell Mad-Dog exactly what I think of him, as I have no desire for a 50 million price tag on my head. Many more feel the same. The next time you see Mad-Dog vigorously defend his role as a citizen, Knox would implore you to remember his vested interest in doing so. Remember his thievery. Remember his role in the assassinations . Note how he carries himself in the community. Note him as the biggest joke ever to call himself a citizen and carry himself as a Mafioso. Life evens out. So when justice finally arrives as an assassins bullet for this coward, see if you can guess which of the many hundreds of suspects were responsible. Because nothing lasts forever. 'THE PLACE WE CALL HOME ' By: Gazette Freelance More and more tension is grown everyday in the streets, the majority in either Las Vegas or Los Angeles. The LVA has tried to put a stop to the conflicts currently enrolled in the streets. Not much has been done, due to the ratio of Las Vegas bosses applying to the LVA. The probability of more and more bosses joining up has gotten higher each and everyday. This is because of the outbursts of crimes corrupting how we look upon the cities we call “Home”. At this moment, crime has decreased due to the stop of these horrible people wondering around our streets. BUT we are not always safe, that is why Las Vegas has enforced the LVA. Most of us Mafioso’s think of our come cities as “Home”, but home is not just a place where you were born or live. Home is absolutely the reason you are still around today, the reason you have family, and the reason you can chat with fellow Mafioso’s. The problem lately with our Home, especially Las Vegas, is the outrage in crime and not inadequate killings. These killings have started to puzzle the leaders of Las Vegas. Why does this crime happen here? What can we do to stop it? These questions are constantly running through almost every Boss head, leaving them with something to think about. At the moment, no one knows much about the plans and actions the LVA are going to take to protect their city. If anyone is interested in the LVA, you’ll have to wait until more information is provided and it has totally gone public. For now, we have a city to protect and we shall protect it well! 'THE STORY ABOUT THE GANG LIFE: PART TWO ' By: girl When they started they gang they had a place to hang and sell drugs, but one evening the four were selling drugs when every one except Alex left, but Alex decided to stay and sell some more drugs. When he had sold his drugs he went home with the cash. He was unlocking the door of his house when suddenly a gun fired twice and he took two shots to the lower back, then, as he spun, the pain pulling him round, he was shot again in the belly. He staggered over to the car to hide from the would-be killer, but the gunman was good: he shot two more times in to Alex’s leg, felling him and making him collapse in pain. Alex was lying on the ground groaning in pain when the mystery gunman walked over and shot him twice in the left hand and another shot his chest. The gunman then calmly collected the cash that Alex had made on his drug sales and left. He had fired nine bullets into Alex’s body before walking off, leaving Alex for dead. Joseph and Buck had arranged to come round to see Alex after he had finished his business. As they walked up the path, they saw Alex lying on the ground. Buck said, “Joseph! Alex has been shot!” They ran to Alex he was half dead and they took him to the hospital. No one expected him to live. Will he live? You will find out it in the next issue. To be continued… 'GUIDANCE, WISDOM AND TRAUMA ' By Miguel Every issue, I will answer as many questions I can, submitted by you, the reader. Please mobmail me with your question(s) as often as you’d like. By contributing to my column, you are contributing to the ever-growing popularity of this fine newspaper. 'LETTERS PAGE ' Dear Gazette I was sitting in my jail cell reading the Gazette as I normally do when my eyes happen to come upon this article. After reading this article I laid down on my bed and thought about the article for a few moments, and a few things stuck out to me; The idea to form an alliance, the set of rules to follow, and the wanting to know the name of the person who came up with this idea. As I lay on my bed the words of the article ran through my head: For the past few weeks, numerous actions were taken to kill off many of the Bosses located in all cities. ‘What has been going on since I have been locked-up? These actions have brought an idea to a fellow resident of Las Vegas. ‘These actions(?) have brought who. . . and what does this person hope to achieve with the making of a Las Vegas Alliance?’ His idea was to form an alliance force known as the LVA (Las Vegas Alliance). . . ‘who’s idea . . .a force(?). . . a fore for what . . .fighting(?) . . . war(?)’ The LVA would help ensure the safety of others in the community, as well as clearing the problems currently lurking in the streets. ‘Who’s safety would it help ensure? The person who came up with this idea . . . the people’s crew who are in the alliance(?) . . . what about the families that are not in the alliance(?)’ Every Boss is obligated to take responsibilities into their own hands, no questions asked. ‘Does that mean a Boss’s crew takes precedence over the other families . . . more importantly, does that mean a Boss’s crew takes precedence over the alliance? Will this lead the alliance to war with others that do not agree with alliance’s rules? What about families in the alliance that do not want to fight? Will they too be brought into the war? . . . Will those who do not want to fight, lose family member in an alliance-war? What happens when ‘The boss’ sees no need for the alliance and the opportunity for his crew to take power shows it self . . . what happens to the alliance?’ They are also given a set of rules to follow, which should be the guideline when it comes to LVA issues. ‘Who makes the rules . . . who is giving the rules out? Does everyone that wants to be in the alliance have a say-so in terms of policy, rules, and regulations? Will these rules be in a place where any one in the alliance can see them for one’s self? What about the families that are not in the alliance, will they also be held accountable for these rules; in other words, can one not in the alliance be punished by alliance’s rules, for breaking an alliance’s rule? . . .’ Any of those who choose not to follow the specific rules will be kicked out of the alliance and free to do as they feel with no protection. ‘Again who makes the rules? . . . someone else(?)’ The protection provided to the LVA is particularly important, because everyone needs to be protected in times of need, as well as having an alliance with those who are fear throughout the Community. ‘Protection from who? . . . People that disagree with an individual’s or a small group’s ideology(?) Are these the people the alliance will fight to protect ‘us’ from?’ Not much is known about who started the LVA, all we know is he is trying to form the LVA for the good of Las Vegas and not to corrupt it. ‘Who is the person behind this idea? Why will this person not show them self/selves . . . what does one(s) have to hind?’ In addition to information disputed, there are hopes in the future more will be known, at the moment, all we can hope is all goes well with the success of LVA. The foreman calls out, “Every one back in their cell, lights out!” So, I sit in the dark in my cell with some dude name Gary sleeping below my bunk and think to myself, “I’m not smart like this person or people that came up with this idea, and this nameless guy is undoubtedly living large. I have enough money to buy a shoe. I’m still saving for the other shoe; in addition, he probably has a fancy edgamucation, I didn’t even pass ninth grade, but I want to live my life my-way. I want the freedom to make my own choices even if that mean making a mistake along the way, rather than, having someone tell me what is right and wrong and good and bad. I don’t want to fight someone else’s fight just because they are allied with me. Fight your own battles. And Vegas is in the bomb-ass state where we get paid, and that won’t change if a boss or few die, another ‘somebody’ will take is or her place. I think this move, to form an alliance is only designed, to maintain power and gain power, but that’s only if you ask me.” Alex_from_da_hood 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago or Graceless c/o Brown Hotel, Denver. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis or Graceless, Editors of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand and will be paid for. Normal articles will receive $5,000 and outstanding items will receive $10,000. '